87 Characters, 1 Apocalypse
by captainswagswag
Summary: Chris and Don have pulled out all the stops to make one epic season featuring all 84 contestants to ever compete! Unfortunately, it seems there are some uninvited guests on the island... Rated a generous T. VOTE WHO YOU WANT SAVED/KILLED IN THE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to see how I would do writing a zombie apocalypse fanfic of my own after seeing some. This would also be the first to have all four generations, as the others were written before the Ridonculous Race. That said, hope you enjoy!**

A shot of Camp Wawanakwa's Dock of Shame appeared, with Chris and Don standing on it.

"Hi! Chris here!"

"And I'm Don, and we're teaming up to generate the biggest and best Total Drama season, EVER! So put on a clean pair of underwear, and let's get started!" He then turned to Chris and said, "Have we decided on a team name yet?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Chef." Chris pulled out his phone to call Chef, but it went to voicemail. "Huh. Must be busy right now. Oh well!"

The 84 campers had all made it back. "Welcome, campers!" Chris announced excitedly. "Today is a very special day, as it marks the start of our biggest and best season yet!"

"Hey, use your own words!" said Don.

"Shut up, Don!" said Chris, before continuing. "First we're gonna divide you up into teams. There will be four teams of twenty one this season." He pulls out a sheet paper and starts reading off of it. "Emma, Laurie, Dave, Gwen, Beardo, Scarlett, Justin, Eva, Amy, Sanders, Crimson, Brick, Dawn, Sadie, Bridgette, Josee, Dwayne, Chet, Beth, Devin, and Mickey, you will be the Ravaging Robins!" A red circle with Robin's face appeared. Instantly, there was an uproar.

"Sanders can't be trusted on her own!" cried MacArthur.

"I need Katie!" cried Sadie.

"What about my son?" asked Dwayne.

"Guys, these are your teams from here on out! Just accept it!" said Chris. He sighed, then went back to reading. "Lindsay, Gerry, Kitty, Miles, Dakota, Courtney, Sugar, Ennui, Cody, Jo, Junior, DJ, Tom, Ella, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Sierra, Blaineley, Lorenzo, Carrie, and Owen, you are the Rampaging Ravens!" An indigo circle with Raven's face appeared.

"Leonard, Ellody, B, Pete, Scott, Shawn, Harold, Stephanie, Brody, Taylor, Jay, Duncan, MacArthur, Staci, Rock, Alejandro, Rodney, Tammy, Mary, Ryan, and Topher, you are the Crushing Cyborgs!" A cyan circle with Cyborg's face appeared.

"And finally, Ezekiel, Jen, Heather, Crimson, Katie, Noah, Jasmine, Jacques, Kelly, Tyler, Geoff, Izzy, Sam, Mike, Trent, Spud, Sammy, Sky, Max, Lightning, and Zoey, you will be the Stunning Starfires!" A fuchsia circle with Starfire's face appeared.

"Chris, have you been watching Teen Titans Go?" asked Noah. Everyone eyed Chris intently.

"Uhhh, moving on! Meet at the top of the cliff for your first challenge!"

"Oh, _that_ again?" DJ moaned as everyone else from the first season groaned.

Chef was going for a walk through the woods when he heard rustling. He stopped, turned to see what it was, and kept going when he didn't see anything. He heard rustling again, then turned behind him and saw an intern dressed in red intern's clothes with long black hair covering half his face. He had holes on his clothes and had blood stains all over him. A bite mark appeared on his left ear. Before Chef could process what he was looking at, he was bitten on the neck by the zombie and fell to the ground screaming. He then got up and started moving slowly, with the intern following him, walking the same way as him.

ALIVE (86/87): Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Shawn, Sky, Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Mary, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Tom, Jen, Kelly, Taylor, Mickey, Jay, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Crimson, Ennui, Brody, Stephanie, Ryan, Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Emma, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders, Chris, and Don.

DEAD (1/87): Chef.

 **Well, there's your introduction. Someone had to be a victim from the get-go to fuel the backstory, and with Chris and Don as the actual hosts, Chef was left our first victim by default.**

 **I have set up a poll on my account asking who you want eliminated from the competition. Yes, this is relevant to the story, and you'll see why in the next chapter. There will be many decisions made by you guys, the viewers, to fuel the story. This is to see what it's like having all 87 characters in an apocalypse, along with who the fanfiction dot net fanbase thinks is cut out for surviving.**

 **Also, I promise Total Drama Domination is still being worked on. I started my first year of college earlier this month, so I've been busy preparing for that. But Domination isn't done until I say it's done, and right now, it's not.**

 **Happy voting, and please don't get upset if someone you like gets killed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first challenge had wrapped up, and the Crushing Cyborgs were at the campfire. "Cyborgs, you all know the spiel about marshmallows and how important they are," said Don.

"Whatever, fine, just give me my marshmallow!" said Duncan.

"Actually Duncan, you're the one that _won't_ be getting a marshmallow!" said Chris, while walking around to the others with a plate of marshmallows and handing them out to each of the other Cyborgs.

"What?! Are you _serious_?!" cried the punk.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we've gone back to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers this season. Of course, if you _want_ me to do something different…"

"OK, fine, I'm going!" Duncan walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers, which took off.

"The rest of you are safe...for now," said Don. The Cyborgs got up and left.

On the Boat of Losers, Duncan kept complaining about being eliminated first. "This is complete and utter bullshit man, you hear me?" he asked the driver. The driver was silent. "Hello?" The punk waved his hand in front of the driver, who promptly bit his hand.

The scene cut back to Camp Wawanakwa, where Chris and Don heard Duncan's scream very faintly in the distance. "Did you hear something?" asked Chris.

"I don't know," said Don.

Shrugging, the two went back to the employees' lounge and saw bags of bath salts sprawled on the floor. "What the heck?! Our bath salts!" cried Chris. "How did those interns find our bath salts?!"

Don noticed a monitor with what looked like a video pulled up. "Maybe _this_ will explain it," he said. He clicked on the video, and it showed the interns across the entire series gleefully running in with boxes of bath salts.

"I wonder what this tastes like," said the female one from season four onwards. She poured the box over her mouth, then quickly dropped it, growled, and bit the neck of the long black-haired intern from the same season. "Ow! Hey!" But then he too became zombified, and soon all of the interns inside became zombies. One by one, they all filed out, with one looking like Cody's Camp TV design punching out the camera.

Chris and Don exchanged horrified glances. "It looks like they went off into the woods," said Don.

"That's where Chef went earlier today. And he hasn't been answering all day." Chris then gasped. "Oh no dude. I think this means what I think it means!"

"Quick! We've _got_ to tell the others!" cried Don.

The campers were in the mess hall with Chris and Don. Some of them were confused, while others were annoyed.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?!" cried Leshawna.

"What's this 'emergency' you speak of?" asked Noah.

"Where's Chef?" asked Owen. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Neither have we, and it's our displeasure to announce that he sadly passed away today," said Don.

Everyone was shocked. "NOOOOO! Who's gonna make us fooo-hoood?!" Owen literally cried out.

"Unfortunately, this competition can no longer continue. If y'all could follow me to the employees' lounge, we'll get you all caught up," said Chris.

Now everyone looked really concerned. Between Chef's death, the season ending prematurely, and being invited into an employees only area, something serious was going on.

On the way there, Trent pointed at the Dock of Shame and said, "Hey, what's the Boat of Losers doing back here?"

The hosts looked and shuddered. "I think that might _also_ be answered by this video," said Don.

After everyone made it in, the hosts played the video they had watched earlier. The campers sat there with horrified looks. "So, where are they now?" asked Courtney.

"One of them apparently drove the Boat of Losers, because like Trent mentioned, it's back here," said Don. "The others went into the woods, where Chef went earlier today."

"So uhh, that means Duncan died, too?" asked Chris. "I thought I heard a scream after the elimination ceremony."

"I…am afraid so," Don said sadly. "We cannot stay on this island anymore. Chef had some weapons in the kitchen, so the stronger people will be carrying some. We then need to leave this island."

Tyler looked at one of the windows and saw the zombified interns, Chef, and Duncan emerge from the woods, all with discolored skin and dismembered bodies and clothing. "Is that them?"

Lindsay looked herself. "Eww, they look so ugly!"

The hosts looked. "Shit!" cried Chris. He then took a calming breath and said a bit quieter, "We must have been a bit too loud on our way here. We must make as little noise as possible on our way to the mess hall. We'll go over our game plan in there."

With that, everyone quickly yet quietly made their way to the mess hall with the zombies not far behind them.

 **ALIVE (85/87): Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Shawn, Sky, Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Mary, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Tom, Jen, Kelly, Taylor, Mickey, Jay, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Crimson, Ennui, Brody, Stephanie, Ryan, Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Emma, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders, Chris, and Don.**

 **DEAD (2/87): Chef (1) and Duncan (2).**

 **...aaaaaaaand that's the chapter! Sierra, Beardo, Josee, and Sugar each had a vote, but Duncan had two, which doomed him. I have to say, I'm a bit surprised he was the one that got the shaft, considering some of the show's biggest Scrappies didn't get any votes.**

 **The full backstory has been given, and despite getting eliminated right before Chris and Don find out themselves and notify everyone else, Duncan manages to be affected by the apocalypse, and he is the first camper and second character overall to die. My apologies to the Duncan fans out there, but he had the most votes.**

 **In the next chapter, the cast prepares to tackle the apocalypse, and that's where the action starts to heat up.**


	3. Chapter 3

The 85 remaining characters made their way into the mess hall and climbed over the counter into the kitchen area. They all crouched down under the window to avoid being seen.

Chris brought out three shotguns and handed them to Brick, Alejandro, and DJ.

When DJ got his, he got nervous. "Oh no, I don't think I ca—"

"DJ, I gave you that because you're one of the physically strongest here, and I am trusting you to take some initiative here. You were close to Duncan and Chef, and both of them would want you to stand up for yourself," said Chris. DJ looked at his gun, then his nervous look was replaced by a more confident one. "Got it."

Don got out nine cleaver knives and handed them out to Eva, Jo, Sierra, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Stephanie, Rodney, and Lightning. "Alright, now that we're all situated, let's head out. Remember, quietly and quickly. And always stay with at least one other person, preferably one with a weapon."

The cast headed back out the way they came. All three gun holders fired one shot each at a zombie, cutting holes in their stomachs. The cast ran to the Boat of Losers, and they all tried to get on, until they felt the boat start to sink. "Everyone off!" said Chris. Everyone except Chris and Don got off.

"OK, listen up. We can only take one person at a time, or else the Boat of Losers will fall under our weight. After taking someone to the Playa de Losers, we will come back and take someone else. For everyone still here, you will have to fend for yourselves until we get back," instructed Chris.

 **ALIVE (85/87): Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Shawn, Sky, Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Mary, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Tom, Jen, Kelly, Taylor, Mickey, Jay, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Crimson, Ennui, Brody, Stephanie, Ryan, Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Emma, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders, Chris, and Don.**

 **DEAD (2/87): Chef (1) and Duncan (2).**

 **...aaaaaaaaand that's the chapter! I ask you to cast votes for who you want saved and who you want killed. That will determine who the survivors are in this story. You will be doing so in the REVIEWS this time, so no poll. You can name as many people you want killed or saved. Again, you viewers are a driving force behind this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The cast ran for the boat again, but Cody got their first. The Boat of Losers took off.

"Bye Cody! Have fun at the Playa!" Sierra called out.

"Sierra, look out!" cried Gwen. Sierra turned and promptly got her chest torn out by the horde.

Heather stabbed a zombie in the back, only to get her back gnawed off by another. As she screamed, she got Alejandro's attention. "Mi amor!" he cried. He shot the zombie that bit Heather, only for one to bite his neck behind him, making him scream.

The Boat of Losers came back, and Noah got on. "Good luck Noah!" said Emma, not as loudly as Sierra to avoid getting the same fate as her.

The zombies had started feasting on Staci and Blaineley. Emma got on the Boat of Losers next, and Kitty followed when it came back again.

Trent got his head decapitated by a zombie. "Trent, no!" said Gwen. She then got angry and stabbed the zombie that ate him. When the boat came back, she got on it and handed her knife to Courtney. "Here, take this, and good luck."

Courtney smiled, then stabbed two zombies coming on either side of her with her two cleavers, only to get her back eaten off by a third.

Izzy got on next, prompting Owen to try and move closer to the boat so he could join his two friends.

Lightning tried to stab a zombie, only for said zombie to grab his cleaver and stab him, knocking him unconscious and leaving him feasted on.

Junior got on next, making Dwayne try and get closer to the boat to make it to the Playa with his son.

Sugar got her stomach ripped out, causing her intestines to spill out.

When the boat came back, Amy shoved Sammy out of the way and made her way onto the boat, only for a zombie to grab her left ankle and pull her off the boat. Sammy got on the boat and said, "Instant. Justice," as she watched her mean sister get torn apart by the horde.

Eva got her right arm torn off after killing a zombie of her own, while Scott got both of his arms devoured by two zombies.

When the boat came back, Max tried to run onto it, only for a zombie to pop out in front of him, making him shriek and wet himself. This alerted three other zombies to his presence. Max could only say, "Uh...oh," before it cut to Scarlett smirking as she watched Max scream and get mauled by the zombies. But she too got bitten on the posterior by a zombie behind her.

Ezekiel managed to get on the boat during that chaos, then Jo, Dave, Sky, and Shawn. Jasmine, seeing Shawn get on, pushed herself closer to the boat in hopes of making it on.

A zombie bit Gerry's crotch, making him shriek. Pete laughed and pointed, only for the same misfortune to happen to him.

Mike got on, then Zoey, then Dawn. Cameron had pushed himself forward and said, "Wait for me!"

 **ALIVE (53/87): Justin, Katie, Tyler, Beth, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Owen, Dakota, B, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Cameron, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Ella, Topher, Jasmine, Tammy, Mary, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Tom, Jen, Kelly, Taylor, Mickey, Jay, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Crimson, Ennui, Brody, Stephanie, Ryan, Carrie, Devin, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders, Chris, and Don.**

 **SAFE (16/87): Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Sammy, Dave, Shawn, Sky, Junior, Kitty, and Emma.**

 **DEAD (18/87): Chef (1), Duncan (2), Eva (** **4** **), Courtney (** **4** **), Trent (** **4** **), Heather (** **4** **), Blaineley (** **4** **), Sierra (** **4** **), Alejandro (** **4** **), Staci (** **4)** **, Scott (** **4** **), Lightning (** **4** **), Amy (** **4** **), Scarlett (** **4** **), Max (** **4** **), Sugar (** **4** **), Gerry (** **4** **), and Pete (** **4** **).**

 **That's the chapter! 16 people are now safe at the Playa, waiting for all of the other potential survivors to make it across, while 18 have met their untimely demise. How will the remaining 53 do, and how will the survivors react to finding out who didn't make it?**

 **Keep the review votes coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Sammy, Dave, Shawn, Sky, Junior, Kitty, and Emma were watching a TV monitor at the Playa, where they saw the action continue.

"Oh, I do hope my dad makes it out alive!" said Junior.

Zoey hugged him. "Oh, I hope Cameron comes out OK, too!"

"I want my Big O to get his big butt over here! Izzy misses him!" said Izzy.

"Yes, I hope my Chubby Buddy makes it, too," said Noah, though of course not as enthusiastically as Izzy.

"I hope Jasmine shows those zombies who's boss!" said Shawn.

Back at Camp Wawanakwa, the Boat of Losers came back, and Katie hopped on. "Good luck Sadie!" she called out to her BFFFL.

"I'll see you there!" Just then, a zombie bit her right hip. "Ah! Back, stay back!" she said, angrily swatting at it, but then another bit her left hip. Then before she could react, the two zombies grabbed her legs and pulled them apart, hard enough for them to be ripped off entirely.

Justin and Anne Maria were confronted by a zombie. "Take her, _I'm_ the pretty one!" said Justin, while pointing at Anne Maria.

"Take _him_ , _I'm_ the one stayin' alive here!" said Anne Maria, while pointing at Justin.

The zombie paused, then grabbed both campers' by the throat, making both scream.

Katie arrived at the Playa. "I can't _wait_ to see Sadie!"

"Yeah, about that…" Emma said uncomfortably.

"She couldn't make it," Dawn said bluntly yet sadly.

Katie's eyes teared up, then she wailed loudly.

Back at the camp, the boat came back, and B got on. Leonard and Tammy were cornered by two zombies, and tried to cast hypnotic spells on them. Needless to say, they quickly became zombie chow. Rodney got his limbs ripped off by four zombies.

Topher tried to get on the boat next, only for a zombie to pounce on him and rip his hair out. "No, no, NO!" he cried before getting his throat ripped out.

Chris snickered and covered his mouth with his hands. "Not funny, Chris," scolded Don.

"You have to admit he had it coming," said Chris.

Crimson ended up on the boat next. Taylor got her arms feasted on by three zombies. "Mom, help!" she cried.

Kelly was alarmed. "Get your hands off of her!" she cried. But one of the three zombies bit her hand off, thus making her one of them as well.

Ennui boarded the boat next. "I think I'll stick to Transylvania," he said as it left.

A screaming Stephanie had her ribs bitten off by a zombie, alerting Ryan. "I will avenge you, sweetheart!" However, two zombies starting eating him from the toes up. Ryan screamed as he endured his slow and painful transition to the undead.

Dakota boarded the boat, which Sam noticed. "OK, that's it! Those zombies are _not_ taking me down without a fight!"

 **ALIVE (37/87): Tyler, Beth, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Owen, Sam, Brick, Cameron, Beardo, Ella, Jasmine, Mary, Ellody, Laurie, Miles, Tom, Jen, Mickey, Jay, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Brody, Carrie, Devin, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders, Chris, and Don.**

 **SAFE (21/87): Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Sammy, Dave, Shawn, Sky, Junior, Kitty, Emma (4), Katie, B, Crimson, Ennui, and Dakota (5).**

 **DEAD (29/87): Chef (1), Duncan (2), Eva (4), Courtney (4), Trent (4), Heather (4), Blaineley (4), Sierra (4), Alejandro (4), Staci (4), Scott (4), Lightning (4), Amy (4), Scarlett (4), Max (4), Sugar (4), Gerry (4), Pete (4), Justin (5), Sadie (5), Anne Maria (5), Leonard (5), Rodney (5), Topher (5), Tammy (5), Kelly (5), Taylor (5), Stephanie (5), and Ryan (5).**

 **Alright! Now less than half the cast is still in limbo, five more join the Playa and are guaranteed survivors, while eleven more join the undead permanently. Although they are both in limbo at the time being, the fate of the two hosts' have been decided. One will survive the apocalypse, while the other gets killed. However, it won't happen until the very end of the story. After all,** _ **someone's**_ **gotta drive the boat!**


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Playa…

"Alright, B! You made it!" said Mike, with Zoey and Dawn clapping behind him.

"I hope Cameron makes it!" said Zoey. She then sees Dakota and says, "Oh, and Sam, too!"

"Yeah," said Dakota.

At the island, Harold boarded the boat. "Good luck, Leshawna! I'll be waiting for you!" he called out.

Thankfully, Leshawna was able to last long enough to board the boat when it came back.

At the Playa, Harold let out a cry of "Yes!" once the monitor showed Leshawna make it onto the boat.

Owen ended up boarding the boat next. At the Playa, Noah and Izzy let out a cheer of "Yay!" and "Woo hoo!" respectively.

Sam got on the boat next. Dakota let out a cry of "Yay!" at the Playa.

Back at the island, Bridgette boarded the boat. "Bye Geoff! Bye Brody!" she called.

Geoff turned to Brody and said, "Alright dude, we _have_ to make it man!" The two then heard a scream, then witnessed Laurie get both of her shoulders bitten and Miles her left hand. "Right," said Brody.

Jay got on the boat on its next trip. "Good luck Mickey!" he called as the boat sailed away again.

Mickey saw Josee get bitten on her upper back by a zombie. _She was kind of a jerk, anyway,_ he thought. But then he saw Beardo lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and crotch while making a very deformed Pac-Man game over sound. _Oh dear!_ he thought.

Dwayne got on the boat. At the Playa, it was Junior's turn to start cheering. He hugged his dad when he arrived at the resort.

Things weren't so good for Devin back at the camp, as his shoulders and lower legs were being gnawed off by two zombies. "Devin! Nooo!" Carrie could only cry out as her boyfriend fell to the ground, a permanent member of the undead.

 **ALIVE (25/87): Tyler, Beth, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Brick, Cameron, Ella, Jasmine, Mary, Ellody, Tom, Jen, Mickey, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Brody, Carrie, Jacques, MacArthur, Sanders, Chris, and Don.**

 **SAFE (28/87): Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Sammy, Dave, Shawn, Sky, Junior, Kitty, Emma (4), Katie, B, Crimson, Ennui, Dakota (5), Harold, Leshawna, Owen, Sam, Bridgette, Jay, and Dwayne (6).**

 **DEAD (34/87): Chef (1), Duncan (2), Eva (4), Courtney (4), Trent (4), Heather (4), Blaineley (4), Sierra (4), Alejandro (4), Staci (4), Scott (4), Lightning (4), Amy (4), Scarlett (4), Max (4), Sugar (4), Gerry (4), Pete (4), Justin (5), Sadie (5), Anne Maria (5), Leonard (5), Rodney (5), Topher (5), Tammy (5), Kelly (5), Taylor (5), Stephanie (5), Ryan (5), Laurie (6), Miles (6), Josee (6), Beardo (6), and Devin (6).**

 **Now only 23 campers' fates are up in the air! Remember, Chris and Don's fates are already determined, but are a secret until the very end. One of the two will survive, while the other will not.**

 **Keep it coming guys! Good progress so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

The boat came back, and Brick got on board, much to the second generation's delight over at the Playa. "We're just waiting on you, Cam!" said Mike.

Mickey got on board next, and Jay breathed a sigh of relief. When Mickey arrived, the brothers hugged.

Spud wasn't so lucky, getting his stomach ripped out by two zombies. As usual, it took a few seconds for him to start screaming, tipping off Rock that he didn't make it. "Spud! Nooooo!"

Jacques got on the boat next. "That's for _you_ , Josee!" he said proudly. MacArthur fumed. "I have _got_ to get on that boat ASAP!"

Mary and Ellody were being devoured by a zombie each from the top down.

Tyler made the boat next, followed by Lindsay. When the boat came back, Beth ran towards it and said, "Wait for me!" Unfortunately, a zombie grabbed her right arm and pulled her into his grasp, devouring her quickly. "NOOOOOOO!" was her last word, ever.

Geoff ended up making the boat, much to Bridgette's relief over at the Playa, and Sanders followed, which MacArthur noticed. "OK, if _she_ can make it, then I've _gotta_ make it."

 **ALIVE (14/87): DJ, Cameron, Ella, Jasmine, Tom, Jen, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Brody, Carrie, MacArthur, Chris, and Don.**

 **SAFE (35/87): Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Sammy, Dave, Shawn, Sky, Junior, Kitty, Emma (4), Katie, B, Crimson, Ennui, Dakota (5), Harold, Leshawna, Owen, Sam, Bridgette, Jay, Dwayne (6), Brick, Mickey, Jacques, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff, and Sanders (7).**

 **DEAD (38/87): Chef (1), Duncan (2), Eva (4), Courtney (4), Trent (4), Heather (4), Blaineley (4), Sierra (4), Alejandro (4), Staci (4), Scott (4), Lightning (4), Amy (4), Scarlett (4), Max (4), Sugar (4), Gerry (4), Pete (4), Justin (5), Sadie (5), Anne Maria (5), Leonard (5), Rodney (5), Topher (5), Tammy (5), Kelly (5), Taylor (5), Stephanie (5), Ryan (5), Laurie (6), Miles (6), Josee (6), Beardo (6), Devin (6), Spud (7), Mary (7), Ellody (7), and Beth (7).**

 **We're almost there! Only twelve campers' fates are left! Again, Chris and Don's fates are already decided, and they are a secret until the end!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine got on the boat next. "Finally," Shawn said back at the Playa. He and Jasmine kissed when the latter arrived.

Cameron made it back next, making the second generation cast cheer again.

Lorenzo tried to run on the boat when it came back, only for two zombies to trip him and devour him. Chet ended up getting the spot on the boat.

Brody made it, much to Bridgette and especially Geoff's relief. This inspired MacArthur to make the boat next, and she too made it to the Playa.

Jen tried to make the boat, only for the horde to pull her back and rip her apart. A horrified Tom ran onto the boat and escaped to the Playa.

DJ tried to keep shooting zombies, only to find he had run out of ammo. "Uh, help?" he weakly said, before promptly being torn to shreds with shrieks. Ella made the boat next, followed by Rock.

Carrie was last, and Chris held out his hand, which Carrie grabbed. Unfortunately, a zombie grabbed Carrie's other hand, and both Carrie and Chris were pulled into the horde. A horrified Don quickly escaped the island for good and escaped to the Playa.

"Well, we managed to lose 43 out of the 87 of us, but now it's time to go home. We will contact emergency services, and we will safely be led back home. Camp Wawanakwa meanwhile, will be put under heavy-duty quarantine," informed Don. The campers were pretty saddened by those they had lost, but they were relieved to finally be out of the drama and go home safely.

 **SAFE (44/87): Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Sammy, Dave, Shawn, Sky, Junior, Kitty, Emma (4), Katie, B, Crimson, Ennui, Dakota (5), Harold, Leshawna, Owen, Sam, Bridgette, Jay, Dwayne (6), Brick, Mickey, Jacques, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff, Sanders (7), Jasmine, Cameron, Chet, Brody, MacArthur, Tom, Ella, Rock, and Don (8).**

 **DEAD (43/87): Chef (1), Duncan (2), Eva (4), Courtney (4), Trent (4), Heather (4), Blaineley (4), Sierra (4), Alejandro (4), Staci (4), Scott (4), Lightning (4), Amy (4), Scarlett (4), Max (4), Sugar (4), Gerry (4), Pete (4), Justin (5), Sadie (5), Anne Maria (5), Leonard (5), Rodney (5), Topher (5), Tammy (5), Kelly (5), Taylor (5), Stephanie (5), Ryan (5), Laurie (6), Miles (6), Josee (6), Beardo (6), Devin (6), Spud (7), Mary (7), Ellody (7), Beth (7), Lorenzo (8), Jen (8), DJ (8), Carrie (8), and Chris (8).**

 **...aaaaaaaaaand that's the story! Thanks everyone who voted, and I find it interesting it was a different person voting each time (other than the one time I used the poll). It was a short story, but a nice little experiment at the same time.**


End file.
